


Synergy ART

by LePeru (Nizah)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nizah/pseuds/LePeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for Synergy, by Renai_Chan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Synergy ART

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Renai_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renai_chan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Synergy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/572045) by [Renai_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renai_chan/pseuds/Renai_chan). 



> A little temporary change from posting my commissions (still working full time on them, don't worry, am not forgetting! :) ).  
> This is my gift to my sweetest friend, Renai_Chan, she wrote the story this illustration is a cover for (for any other: read it if you still didn't, I love it ;) ). This has been a WIP for so long! Finally it's done. I hope you like it. ^_^


End file.
